The Silver Bullets (Book)
The Silver Bullets is the third book in Catatouille101's popular series The Thunder Cats. The cats on the cover are Dakota and Hawk. Blurb A group of cats moves into the forest. The Thunder Cats offer them to stay as guests for a while, but they make it clear that they want to stay. The leader of this group said they were called The Silver Bullets. They get worse and worse every day, like taking their dens and stealing prey. And when Jet challenges them: like calling them names, they set a date for a big battle. Whoever won, got the forest. Whoever lost, had to leave and never come back. Synopsis Dakota is washing himself when Scooter arrives with thorn damage. He suggests that he should visit Sunny, their healer, and then afterwards falls asleep in his den laughing about Scooter’s stupidity kindly and watching the stars. He is later awoken by Scooter again, but has to be forced out as he is exhausted. Scooter informs him that a new group of cats has arrived in their camp, and Dakota leads the Thunder Cats members to meet Hawk, the leader of the Silver Bullets. Hawk bullies a younger timid cat named Bright to insist that the Thunder Cats move aside. Hawk and the Silver Bullets begin to arrange the dens for themselves; Cream cries out that they cannot just take their home away from them. They are interrupted by Tia and Nia wailing that their mother’s rubber band had been stolen and that Jet had been kicked into the river. The kittens who thieved the rubber band seem to have been taught no manners whatsoever and the rest of the Thunder Cats regroup to discuss their fate. Dakota worries about the winter damage and gets annoyed after living in a bulk den with his friends. In the morning, he demands that they get their homes back to no reward. Hawk again bullies Bright into telling them to go to Jet’s rage. Hawk dismisses the conversation and the Thunder Cats decide to go and hunt. After catching a mouse, it is stolen by Bracken, Hawk’s deputy. The other Thunder Cats reveal that they’ve been having the same problems. Sunny suggests that they leave, but Dakota ignores her ideas. Later, the males collect moss for their temporary mass den while the females build the den with a new bulkier structure. After creating a massive pile of moss, Bracken orders Bright and Bella to steal the moss, leaving not even a scrap left. Nia exclaims that she misses their normal lives and dens and the other cats agree sadly. They share a rabbit but Dakota only gets a chunk of skin. When they sleep on the hard ground, Dakota vows to discover a way to get rid of the Silver Bullets. They are awoken by a rooster’s call, and Dakota rises with Jet who questions him about his actions. Cream then speaks with Dakota and tells him about her nightmare: a vision about the Thunder Cats drowning in blood. She reveals that she going back to her evil human owners to Dakota’s fury. He doesn’t say goodbye to her, but the others do. Scooter tries to soothe him, but to no avail – instead upsetting him by suggesting that he calm the rifts between the Thunder Cats and the Silver Bullets by mating with a Silver Bullet cat. The Thunder Cats continue to hunt again but there is no prey whatsoever. Dakota ends up alone and is attacked by Hawk and threatened with death until Cream suddenly reappears and attacks Hawk but ends up getting tossed into the river. Dakota jumps in and rescues her by seizing a branch instead of the option of falling over the waterfall. They try to jump onto the shore, but they slip and fall down the waterfall. Dakota regains consciousness and finds Cream nearly dead. He lifts her up gently and takes her back to Sunny who clears her lungs of water. She finds some herbs and she cleans up Cream’s wounds. They fall asleep together: Dakota wondering about the female mind. Cream heals up well and decides to stay in the forest with the Thunder Cats to Dakota’s delight. They are deemed intruders by the Silver Bullets when they go to ask for their home back again. Hawk tells them that they will fight for their territory tomorrow morning: the losers leaving forever. Jet accepts the battle and everybody starts to argue, Thunder Cats and Silver Bullets alike – only stopped by a furious Bright who decides to join the Thunder Cats instead of fighting with her cruel leader. She joins and Hawk reminds them about a battle. At night, Bright talks to Dakota and reveals that they operated just like the Thunder Cats but crueller. Dakota explains who is who in their group and hopes that the battle won’t be serious. They go back to sleep in their mass den. Scooter wakes up Dakota and he notices that Cream is very frightened. Jet reveals that the Thunder Cats and he included have decided to elect Dakota as their leader for the battle. Honoured, Dakota waits until Sunny has gathered enough herbs for their later wounds and they leave for the deciding war. Hawk repeats the rules and Cream tells Dakota that she loves him. They fight. Hawk has the upper-paw in a tussle with Dakota, but Dakota manages to defeat him. The Thunder Cats win and it is almost certain that they will freeze to death in the winter. Dakota is exhilarated and they celebrate their victory by eating, partying and sleeping in separate dens! References & Citations Category:Season 1